


What A Heart Wants

by belovedbookdragon



Series: A Heart's Need Series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bucky has a grumpy cat, F/M, Love, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Physical Therapy, Physical therapist Steve, Tony Stark Has A Heart, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, inventor Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbookdragon/pseuds/belovedbookdragon
Summary: It took 3 years for Bucky to get any decent help from the VA hospital, much to his annoyance. Sure he was the first omega on the front lines in the recorded history of the United States, but that shouldn’t have made it so damn hard to get the resources he needed.Bucky is rightfully annoyed at the wait to get into physical therapy, but once he meets his new therapist, a handsome Alpha by the name of Steve Rogers, all concerns go out the window.





	What A Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please feel free to leave comments on how I can improve, as this is my first Stucky fic. Thank you for reading!

It took 3 years for Bucky to get any decent help from the VA hospital, much to his annoyance. Sure he was the first omega on the front lines in the recorded history of the United States, but that shouldn’t have made it so damn hard to get the resources he needed. 

The army patched him up after his arm was blown off, but as soon as it was obvious he wasn’t going to die, they sent him stateside to be discharged with honor. He had been met as a war hero. Bucky scoffed at the thought. War hero. He wasn’t a hero. He lead his men right into a gunfight-- No, not now, now was not the time for that. Bucky shook his head and continued to fill out the form that the smiling beta woman behind the front desk had handed him.

The form for physical therapy was simple enough, “how has your mobility been affected by your injury? On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 as no struggle and 10 as impossible, please rate your ability to do daily tasks,” well, he was missing an arm, so he guessed about a 9, he had a hell of a time putting his pants on. Shoelaces were out of the question. He made sure to jot that down on the form, just because. 

Bucky shifted in his seat to stretch his neck, wincing as he felt some of the little remaining shrapnel pieces threaten to guillotine his nerves. He sighed, then yelped as the clipboard with the form threatened to slide off his lap. Grumbling, he placed the clipboard back on his lap and continued to fill the form out.

\-----  
“Thank you, Mr. Barnes,” said the smiling beta woman as she took his completed form back. “The physical therapist will be out to get you soon.”

“Alright, thanks.” Bucky returned to his seat and began to thumb through the out of date magazines on the small table next to him. A whispered conversation caught his attention.  
“What's a fucking omega doing here?” A male’s harsh whisper met Bucky’s ears, “missing an arm none the less? What happened? He stick his arm in a blender?”

“Brock! Be quiet!” Another male whispered, “Don’t you know that’s Lieutenant James Barnes? The guy who saved 5 of his men from a gun battle after their Humvee was blown to bits by an IED? Man Rumlow, he carried each one back to friendly territory while bleeding out.”

“Doesn’t make him any less of a breeder. But, shit, he’s big for a breeder ain’t he?” Brock rasped in reply to his companion.

Bucky looked up through his lashes then. Two men were sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room, still whispering to each other. They were most definitely alphas, judging by their strong, heady scent. The one who called him a breeder, this Brock Rumlow was impossibly broad, with a mean, handsome face. He had dark brown hair and narrow, judging brown eyes. Brock noticed Bucky’s inspection and scowled in his direction.

“What’re you looking at, baby boy? Never seen a real alpha before, have you? I can’t imagine that an ugly thing like you is a war hero. What did you do? Fuck the Taliban to get your men back? I heard that they like goat boys like you-”

Bucky seethed in anger and humiliation. He knew that many did not approve of omegas in the front line of the army, but he didn’t claw his fucking way through ranger school to insulted by a cock head like Brock. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a voice rung out.

“SARGENT RUMLOW.” A red-headed alpha woman wearing a white doctor’s jacket stared Brock down, “I trust you are being civil?”

Brock’s face turned stormy as he replied, “yes Dr. Romanoff. I was just informing lieutenant Barnes that I appreciated his sacrifice.”

“Uh-huh. Well, Rumlow, Davis,” the man next to Brock straightened up, ”let's get you two back for your physicals. And your shots to the ass.” At that, the feisty redhead winked at Bucky and lead the other two alphas out of the waiting room.

Bucky watched her go with a huge smile. That woman knew how to control those cock headed alphas, and he greatly approved. He relaxed his shoulders and settled back into his chair.  
\-------------

“James Barnes?” A gentle male’s voice called out. Bucky turned to see the most beautiful man he had ever seen in scrubs standing before him. He was a tall, muscular alpha, crowned with blond hair. Bucky thought he had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life. 

“I, uh yes, I’m James.” He managed to get out as he continued to stare at the alpha. 

“Hi James, I’m Dr. Steven Rogers. I’m your physical therapist, I’ll be working with you while we get you fitted for a prosthetic arm.” He held his hand out to Bucky to shake. Bucky did so quickly, admiring the man’s strong grip.

“Bucky, you can call me Bucky. Only my Ma calls me James.” 

“Well then, you can call me Steve.”

“Alright Steve,” Bucky grinned and stood to follow Steve out of the waiting room. Steve lead him into a large room that was half gym and half lab. The gym side had every workout item imaginable. However, the lab had rows of prosthetic body parts hanging from racks around a workbench where an omega man with spiky brown hair and a goatee wrenched on an arm. “Bucky, this is Tony, he’s the one who will design your arm and connect it with your brain.” 

Tony turned away from the bench to smile at Bucky, “hello there- whoa you’re pretty big for an omega!” Tony eyed him in surprise as Bucky blushed to the tips of his ears. 

“Uh, I get that a lot,” Bucky muttered. 

“No worries!” Tony grinned, “I just need to measure you for your arm, then I will take a mold of what is left of your left arm. Then Steve can assess how your muscle coordination is.”

Bucky nodded and followed Steve to a chair set next to the workbench. “Sit here Bucky.” Steve then went to the second workbench in the room and pulled out a bucket and began mixing what was needed for the plaster to make the mold. Bucky watched Steve’s back muscles flex under his scrubs appreciatively as the omega measured his remaining arm. As Tony measured Bucky’s forearm, he gave Bucky a knowing smile. Bucky found himself blushing again as he tore his eyes away from the beautiful physical therapist. He stared down at his hand as Tony chuckled softly.

“Alright Bucky,” Steve grinned holding the bucket up, “take your shirt off and stick your arm in here up and over your shoulder.” Bucky did as he was told and one-handedly pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked up at Steve and thought for a second that the alpha had a weird look on his face, but Bucky blinked and the look was gone.  
Bucky sunk his stump into the cool plaster and angled himself oddly in the chair to allow the mold to cover his shoulder. 

“It’ll take about 10 minutes to set,” Steve smiled apologetically and pulled a chair up to sit across from Bucky. He smelled so good, Bucky thought, like apple pie and sunny days in the country. Bucky was glad that Tony was back at the computer inputting his measurements because the omega would know that Bucky was immensely attracted to the alpha.  
After a few minutes, “so, Steve, have you always been a physical therapist?” Bucky asked to break the silence and just to snoop in general. 

Steve grinned, “I was a captain in the army before this. I was a trauma surgeon at a field hospital for a long time until I decided that physical therapy was my new calling.” Steve laughed, “you know, they all called me Captain America over there. I could never figure out why.”

Bucky chuckled, of course, they would call him Captain America, he was the epitome of what the military wanted their soldiers to be. Big, alpha, and beautiful. Then he said “I owe my life to a military trauma surgeon. I would have died if they hadn’t stopped the bleeding. I wish I knew his name.”

Steve looked thoughtful. “Do you know what hospital they worked on you at? If you do I could find out who the surgeons on rotation were.” 

“Somewhere about 50 miles west of Fallujah, I don’t even know if the town had a name.”

Steve looked surprised. “I was stationed out by Bagdad. But over towards Fallujah, it may have been my friend Sam Wilson who worked on you. I would’ve remembered your face if I had worked on you-” Steve blinked at that. “Okay, let’s get your arm out of that bucket.”

Bucky did as he was told in a daze. Steve would have remembered him if he was his surgeon? Does that mean he found Bucky attractive? Or did Steve just remember everyone he worked on while in the army? His train of thought was derailed as Steve jerked the bucket down. With a loud pop, Bucky’s arm came free. 

“Thanks, Steve,” Tony called from the computer, “put it on the table. Now, go do your thing.” 

Steve lead Bucky over to the gym side of the room. “Okay, so what I am going to do is check your muscles. I want to see how badly your shoulder muscles have atrophied since you don’t use it as you did. Lie down on the bench please.”

Bucky did as he was told and stuck his face into that weird head holder that all chiropractors and massage therapists use on their tables. Bucky felt cool fingers ghost across his back and shivered. The fingers pressed into his muscles and gently followed their shape across Bucky’s shoulder. Steve’s fingers pressed harder into Bucky’s flesh, almost massaging. Bucky yelped. 

“You have shrapnel left in your shoulder.” Steve hissed in sympathy, “That must hurt like the dickens. I’ll see if I can reach out to Dr. Banner for you, he’s the best surgeon to have to remove any type of shrapnel. Now let me check your right shoulder.” Steve pressed his fingers into the meat of Bucky’s right shoulder. Bucky growled at the sudden pain the pressing fingers caused. 

“Sorry!” Steve withdrew his fingers. “I think we will have to add massage therapy to your regiment. Your muscles are tighter than a clam with lockjaw.”

“A clam with lockjaw?” Bucky chuckled. 

“Don’t judge me, I can’t always be witty,” Steve smirked.

That smirk went right to Bucky’s heart. Oh, Bucky wanted to scent Steve so badly at that moment, to bury his nose in Steve’s scent gland at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Bucky wondered what Steve’s skin would taste like if it would be as sweet as his apple pie scent. A naughty part of Bucky wondered what Steves cock would fe-

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh sorry, I just remembered an appointment I had coming up,” Bucky lied, embarrassed that his thoughts had drifted to making love to the alpha. 

“Oh no problem, it just looked like you checked out for a moment.” Steve eyed him with a look akin to worry. 

“I’m good.” Bucky smiled.  
\------------------

“I’m fucked.” Bucky groaned. Oh, that alpha, that beautiful alpha, was bad news. Bucky was falling fast for Steve, there was no way around it. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t quit going to therapy, for Christ's sake, it took him three years to get in this time. But Bucky knew that he would embarrass himself very soon in front of Steve if he wasn’t careful. He rested his forehead against the door of his apartment, mind racing. A persistent meowing pulled him from his misery.

“T’Challa, I’m coming,” Bucky sighed and unlocked the door to find his large black cat glaring up at him. “I know buddy, I’m 10 minutes late to feed you. I’m sorry.” Bucky knew if the cat could scoff, he would. Walking into his kitchen, placing his keys on the table, Bucky pulled the cat food can out of the cupboard. Thank god for automatic can openers, otherwise, Bucky would have no way to get the can open with one hand. God forbid T’Challa eat dry cat food Bucky thought as the can opener whirred. Bucky thumped the cat food out into the cat’s bowl. “There you go, buddy.” T’Challa gave him a withering glare and started eating.

With the cat fed, Bucky went to take a shower, hoping the warm water would help him relax. The hiss of the water and the steam filling the bathroom instantly soothed Bucky’s nerves. Even in the middle of a war zone, the showers were a chance for peace, and Bucky relished it.

Bucky stood under the water and let the heat sink through his muscles into his very bones. He sighed with pleasure and soaped up his body. Slowly and methodically he dragged the washcloth across his body. He paid extra attention to between his legs, running the cloth across his cock and his opening. Bucky whimpered softly as he felt himself begin to slick. Dropping the cloth to the shower floor, he teased his rim with his finger, imagining that it was Steve who teased him so. “Alpha,” he whined as he slid a finger into his slick. “Please alpha, please, I’ve been a good boy.” He gasped and added a second finger. With a curling motion of his fingers, Bucky stroked his prostate. “Ahhh, ye-yesss!” A few strokes later Bucky came with a hard shudder and Steve’s name on his lips. 

Bucky leaned against the shower wall, gasping. He hadn’t come that hard in ages. Granted it is hard to masturbate with one hand when he liked anal play, but still. Bucky rinsed the evidence of his sin down the drain and shut the water off. Climbing out of the shower he toweled himself off the best he could with one hand. 

Bucky eyed himself in the mirror and took in his reflection. Medium length, non-army regulation brown hair, brown eyes, a soft mouth, and a muscled, broken body. Bucky was proud of his muscles, it meant he hadn’t given up after losing his arm. Bucky then wondered if Steve liked his muscles, or if he preferred soft omegas.  
Bucky stopped and stared at his reflection, realization in his eyes. “I’m so fucked.”

\-----------

Four days later Bucky found himself sitting in the waiting room of the VA hospital for another therapy appointment. This time Bucky thought ahead and downloaded some new books on his Kindle so he wouldn’t have to read the three-year-old magazines again. As he was reading “A Handmaid’s Tale,” he heard a female voice ask, “Lieutenant Barnes?”  
Bucky looked up to find that the speaker was the redheaded doctor from his first day in the waiting room. “Hello doctor,” Bucky smiled at her.

“Please call me Natasha. I just want to apologize for that stupid brute, Brock Rumlow. What he said was disgusting and deplorable. He believes that all omegas should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. I can’t believe how closed minded some alphas are. I wrote a really scathing review to his commander.” She grinned a positively feral grin. Bucky knew if he pissed this woman off that she would eat him alive.

“Doctor- I mean Natasha, you didn’t have to do that!”

“You’re not the first he has verbally abused in this hospital and I will not stand for it. In these walls, healing happens. Abuse will not be tolerated.” She stated. 

“Thank you doc- Natasha,” Bucky said, humbled. 

“Good- Ah Rogers, here for your patient?”

“That I am, Tasha.” Steve’s warm voice created a fluttery feeling in Bucky’s gut. Yeah, Bucky was fucked, so, so fucked. 

“I’ll leave you to him,” Natasha said with a wink. Bucky watched her leave, knowing deep in his gut that she knew he was in love with Steve.

“Shall we go, Bucky?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised, a grin on his face. 

“Uh yeah, let's go,” Bucky said and followed Steve down the hall to the therapy room.

When they entered, the sound of a 3D printer shucking its way through a project could be heard and monitoring it was Tony. The omega grinned as they walked in. “Hey, boys! I’m printing your arm right now Bucky. It should be done by your next appointment. Do you have any preferences for what color you want your arm to be? Pink and sparkly? A unicorn tattoo?”

Steve guffawed at that and Bucky blushed. “Uh- well I didn’t know I’d get a choice?” Bucky frowned. What did he want? Steve, his brain whispered. No not that! “Can it look like its metal? I like the steampunk- dystopia vibe.” 

Tony grinned “One fantasy arm coming up!”

Later, Bucky was on his stomach as Steve worked his shoulder muscles. He struggled to hold still because it hurt. It really hurt. His muscles had decided that they would be tense and pulled askew by the discrepancy his missing arm caused. It would take a lot of massages and stretching to even get them to be close to their original positions. “Ow!” Bucky hissed as Steve worked a particularly painful knot out of his muscle.

“Sorry, Bucky. I know it hurts. But we are almost done for the day.” Steve sympathized.

Bucky chuckled through the pain, “well that’s good. My cat gets mighty pissed when I’m late to feed him. He just stares at me judgingly when I come home late like he's disappointed about all my life choices.”

“You didn’t strike me as a cat person,” Steve said in surprise. 

“I didn’t think I was. T’Challa made that choice for me when he followed me home as a starving kitten. I had just returned stateside and was feeling sorry for myself. But I heard this little meow and here’s this starved little kitten running after me. He was so small and sick, I thought he was going to die before the next morning. But that little bugger was still there. I took him to the vet, got his cold taken care of and he’s been with me ever since. Now he’s 12 pounds of sass and judgment.” Bucky grinned at the memory. 

“Huh,” Steve laughed. “He sounds like a great cat.”

“Yeah you should meet him some time,” The words were out of Bucky’s mouth before he could stop himself. “I mean you don’t have to or anything,” he said trying to backtrack. 

Steve smiled softly and said, “We’ll have to see. Alright, I think we’re done for the day. Stop by Tony’s area before you leave he wants to check your measurements again.” Steve stood and headed for the door that Bucky assumed to lead to a staff area, “I’ll see you soon Bucky, have a safe night.” With that, Steve left. Bucky stood still, stunned by the abrupt departure.

“Oooohoho, you got it bad for Rogers, don’t yah Bucky?” Tony cooed as Bucky stared towards the door where Steve had left. 

“What?” Bucky jumped, “no I don’t! What gives you that idea!?” Bucky knew he was blushing, he couldn’t hide it. The other omega smiled knowingly.

“I was the same way when I met my alpha mate Pepper. I tried to hide the fact that I liked her for months, but she finally took pity on my pathetic ass and asked me to dinner. She said she couldn’t take my sad puppy eyes anymore.” Tony smiled at the memory. 

“Am I really that obvious?” Bucky sulked, embarrassed by Tony. 

“You are. You’re like a lovesick pup, staring after Steve. You should ask him out to dinner.”

“What? No, Tony, I can’t do that! There's no way he’d say yes. He probably doesn't like big omegas, he probably wants someone small and soft. Someone feminine and domestic.” Bucky said, tears suddenly forming in his eyes.

Tony frowned, “you don’t know that. And does Steve really strike you like a traditionalist alpha?”

“What? No, he doesn’t. He’s too kind to be a traditionalist.” Bucky frowned and blinked the tears away. The idea of Steve being anything like that cock head Brock made him sick to his stomach.

“See, Barnes? Ask the man to dinner. You’d be surprised.” Tony grinned. “Besides, Pepper and I have a bet about when you guys will crack. Pepper thinks Steve will crack first. I call bull shit and say it's you.”

“You told your mate about this?!” Bucky asks, indignantly.

“Of course.” Tony just grinned. 

\------

Walking home from the bus stop Bucky realized he needed to stop at the grocery store and pick up food for dinner and cat food. “T’Challa is gonna be pissed.” Bucky sighed as he took the detour to the grocery store. 

Bucky perused the aisles looking for dinner, before settling on steak and asparagus. Bucky liked to think he was a pretty decent cook for a one-armed man and was looking forward to grilling the steak. He grabbed T’Challa’s stinky cat food, muttering “spoiled ass cat,” and headed to the register, pushing the cart in front of him. 

As Bucky was paying for his items he realized that he did not have his backpack to carry the cat food in. He couldn’t balance the pallet of cat food very well on one hand along with the bag of groceries. “Shit,” Bucky grumbled as he tried to pick the cat food up and carry it. He managed to balance it for about a half a block before dropping the pallet of cans.  
“Careful there!” Two strong hands caught the cat food before the pallet could hit the ground.

Bucky looked up at his savior and almost fainted. No way in fucking hell is this reality, he thought. Steve Rogers stood before him holding the pallet of cat food, looking concerned. “Oh, Steve thank you. Normally I have a backpack for this and I forgot, but I was out of cat food-” Bucky desperately tried to stop his babbling. 

“No worries, Bucky, I’m glad I was here to help. Can I help you carry this back to your place?” Steve offered.

It took a second for the offer to process in Bucky’s head. “What- Of course. I mean, only if it isn’t too far away from where you live. I’m about 4 blocks to the west of here.”

“Oh that’s perfect, I live about 6 west of here, you’re right on my way.” Steve grinned and hefted the cat food higher in his arms. “What do you feed this cat? Bone-in steak?” 

“Sorry I know it’s heavy.T’Challa will only eat wet cat food. Hey, speaking of steak, do you want to stay for dinner? Steaks on the menu and I have enough for two. Consider it a thank you for catching the cat food.” Bucky braced himself for the alpha’s rejection. Instead, Steve looked thoughtful.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice.” Steve gave a glorious smile that had Bucky’s insides melting. “Lead the way home Bucky.”

The walk back to Bucky’s apartment was the most surreal experience he had ever been in. He was walking down the street with the most beautiful alpha in the world, and that beautiful alpha was going home with him. 

By the time they reached Bucky’s apartment, an indignant meowing could be heard through the door. “My neighbors must hate me,” Bucky groaned. Steve laughed at that. Bucky grinned and fumbled with the keys.

“Can I help?” Steve asked.

“Nah I got it,” Bucky said and the lock clicked and the door swung open. Standing in the entry hallway was the large, fluffy, and irritated T’Challa. The cat let out a loud and scolding meow. “See, I told you, he judges me when I’m late,” Bucky said to Steve as he stepped into the apartment. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Steve said, eyeing the grumpy T’Challa. “Where do you want me to put the cat food?” 

“Oh, on the counter, please.” Bucky nodded his head towards the kitchen. Bucky followed Steve in and was just about to put the groceries on the counter next to the stove when there was a loud bang.

All the warning sirens went off in Bucky’s head at the same time. He hit the floor, waiting for the incoming fire of bullets that always followed an IED explosion. 

 

“Lieutenant Barnes! Orders, sir? We’re-”

“Sir, they’re surrounding us, Gill’s down, and Hendricks is dead-”

Bullets hissed through the air, Bucky’s arm was on fire- 

Bucky’s arm was gone-

“Sir! Gill, Barry, Olsen, Tenant, and Smith are still out there, we need-”

Everything hurts-

Run, RUn, RUN

Drag them, drag them out of fire range, drag-

“Sir-”

“SIR-”

“SIR SIR SIR-”

 

“Bucky, oh my god Bucky, I’m so sorry!” A cool hand is pressed against his cheek. “Bucky, come back to me, come back to me my omega.” The voice was commanding but gentle.  
Bucky blinked, the sands of combat slowly faded away, “Alpha?” he croaked, his body shook.

“I’m right here, you’re okay, you’re safe. Nothing is going to hurt you, my strong, brave omega.” The cool hands stroked tears off his cheeks that Bucky hadn’t realized were there. The world came back into focus to reveal Steve’s worried expression.

“Steve? “ Bucky blinked again and again, “why am I on the floor?”

“I dropped a can of cat food. It hit the floor pretty hard. You did too, you were on the ground before I could blink. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to trigger your PTSD.” Steve looked devastated to have caused Bucky’s panic. Bucky found that strangely endearing. 

“It’s okay, Steve. I’ve done that to myself before. It happens every so often. I’m sorry you had to see that.” Bucky was mortified. Not only had he had an episode in front of Steve, but he was also pretty sure he had called him alpha.

“Are you getting treated for your PTSD? I can get you set up with a therapist through the VA if you’d like.” Steve was frowning, concern was written across his face.

“Oh, yeah I already see a Dr. Maria Hill. She’s been helping a lot.” Bucky said honestly. Normally he’d be embarrassed to admit that he was seeing a psychiatrist, but he didn't think Steve would judge him for it.

“Can I get you a glass of water?” Steve asked, standing up.

“Huh? Oh, no I’m fine.” Bucky rose to his feet with help from Steve. “Thanks, though. So, now that's out of the way, how about I start dinner and you feed the cat?”  
\-----  
“Damn Bucky, that was the best steak I’ve had in a while!” Steve groaned appreciatively. Bucky smirked at that, feeling very proud.

“Not bad for a one-handed man, huh?” Bucky grinned at Steve. He stood, and began clearing the table. “Can I take your plate?”

“Oh no, I’ve got it.” Steve followed Bucky to the kitchen. Bucky started to fill the sink to wash the dishes. 

“There’s beer in the fridge if you want one.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Let me help you with the dishes.” Steve nodded towards the sink. 

“Okay, I wash, you dry?”

“Deal.”  
\--------  
They talked about trivial things while washing the dishes, like how the Yankees were playing and the hot spring weather they’d been having. While scrubbing away at a particularly dirty dish, Bucky realized he was happy. Really happy. The alpha drying dishes next to him gave him a sense of comfort that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Steve hadn’t called him weak for the PTSD episode he had, instead, Steve comforted him and helped him off the floor. Hell, Steve even turned down a beer to help Bucky wash the dishes. Bucky was 99.9% sure he was totally, irreversibly in love with Steve. Yeah, Bucky was so, so fucked.

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight.” Bucky looked away from the dishes and up at Steve. “And this might be really forward, and maybe out of line, but can I kiss you?”  
Bucky didn’t hesitate. He dropped the dish back into the sink and cupped Steve’s cheek with his hand and kissed him. Bucky kissed Steve like his life depended on it, and Steve returned the kiss with the same fervor. When they pulled apart, Steve grinned down at Bucky. 

“Do you know how positively beautiful you are?” Steve went back in for a kiss. Bucky gasped and kissed Steve again. 

Pulling away again, Bucky looked Steve in the eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want an omega who’s soft and small? Someone more feminine than I am? People mistake me for an alpha all the time and -”

“Bucky, I want you. From the moment I met you, I was captivated by you.” He cupped Bucky’s cheek. “Do you know how hard it was to be professional and not just get on my knees and beg you to let me court you? You’re beautiful, strong, and brave. Don’t ever think that I would want someone else.” 

Bucky looked at Steve in shock, “You want to be my alpha?” 

“If you’ll have me.” Steve smiled softly.

Bucky kissed him again. “Yes. Yes. Always yes.” He gasped between kisses.

Steve growled in approval, his kisses became rougher, deeper. Bucky’s knees trembled as Steve tore his mouth away to nip down Bucky’s neck. Bucky keened in pleasure.  
“Oh, fuck, Steve!” He gasped and pulled away. He took Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Steve again growled approvingly. 

“Bucky, I won’t be able to stop if we go in there.” 

Bucky grinned at that, “I was hoping you’d say that.” Bucky closed the door behind them and turned towards Steve. Slowly, Bucky pulled his shirt off his head with his one hand. Steve bit his lower lip.

“Do you know how hot that is, watching you undress?” His voice was rough, his scent heady, smelling of cinnamon and apple. Bucky only grinned and undid his pants, allowing his aching cock to spring free. Steve leaped at him and fell to his knees. “You smell like peaches and mint and slick. Does your skin taste the same?” With that Steve kissed down Bucky’s sculpted abs, and nipped each hip bone.

Bucky gasped, “St-Steve, you don’t have to-” His thighs were already soaked with slick. 

“Hush,” Steve growled and ran his tongue up Bucky’s cock. Bucky keened as Steve sucked his cock into his hot mouth. 

“O-oh god, Steve, fuuuuuuck.” Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve hummed and continued to suck. Steve soon ran a finger over Bucky’s tight hole. Bucky squirmed and gasped in pleasure. Steve toyed with his rim, massaging the muscles until he could slide a finger into Bucky’s slick. Bucky howled and came hard. 

Steve kissed his way back up Bucky’s body, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples. “Jesus, Steve!” Bucky gasped out. Steve only smirked and kissed to bucky’s left shoulder. Gently he kissed Bucky’s scars that radiated out from the stump of his arm.

“I’ve wanted to kiss these the minute I saw them.” Steve murmured into Bucky’s skin. Gently he nipped the sensitive scars, lathed his tongue across the ridges. Bucky whimpered in pleasure. Steve smirked at that. “On the bed, beautiful.”

Bucky scrambled to comply. Steve undressed, slowly, watching Bucky presenting on the bed. “Good omega.” Bucky preened. 

Steve pulled his pants down and freed his hard cock. Bucky was filled with want. Oh, how he wanted to feel that cock deep inside of him. 

Climbing onto the bed, Steve kissed his way up Bucky’s back, teasing his entrance with his hard cock. Bucky whined as he thrust back towards Steve. “Eager, are we?” Steve’s voice rumbled in his chest.

“Fuck me alpha!” Bucky begged. Steve complied and with a swift thrust, he was buried in Bucky to the hilt. Bucky howled his pleasure as Steve began to fuck in earnest. Bucky was in heaven, he only felt pure bliss with each thrust. 

Steve held Bucky by the hips as he thrust into his warm body. He could feel his knot begging to expand. Steve shuddered in pure pleasure.  
“Bond with me Steve.”

Steve’s thrusts stuttered as he comprehended what Bucky had asked. “Are you sure, my sweet omega?”

“Yes alpha, bond with me!” Bucky begged. He was rewarded by Steve’s sharp bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Bucky howled again, in pleasure and in shock at the sudden connection he felt to Steve. “Yes!” He cried as Steve dug his teeth in deeper to his neck. With a shuddering cry, Bucky came hard. His pulsing channel pulled Steve into his orgasm, locking his knot in Bucky.

They lay panting on the bed. Steve had Bucky clenched to his chest. “Oh Bucky,” he whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Steve.” Bucky murmured and snuggled closer to Steve.  
\-----------------  
The next day, Steve left for work, promising Bucky he’d see him when he got off shift. Bucky watched Steve go, wishing that he too had work. Until he had a prosthetic, there wasn’t much a one-handed man could do, so he lived on disability provided by the U.S. military. Bucky entertained the idea of becoming a cop, or better yet, NYPD’s first omega police chief once he had two working arms again. Either way, Bucky was going to get a job. He could only clean his apartment so many times. Blogging helped, but he didn’t have a large following. Bucky sighed and picked up T’Challa and carried him to the kitchen to feed him

Bucky’s cell phone rang and Bucky sat the offended cat on the floor. The caller ID said it was Steve. Bucky answered the phone. 

“BUUUUUUCKKKKYYY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!” Tony’s voice blasted from the phone, surprising Bucky so much he almost dropped his phone. “Steve came to work smelling all like you and freshly bonded to boot! I knew you had it in you!”

“Tony give me back my phone!” Steve’s voice could be heard on the other end of the phone and Bucky smiled.

“Just a minute Steve, anyways, so I hear I won the bet, right? Oh, man Pepper is going to be so mad that Steve didn’t have the balls to ask you to dinner first!”

“Stark, give me my phone!” Steve’s voice rang out again.

“Okay Okay, just a second. Bucky, your arm is ready. Come in tomorrow and we will start discussing the surgeries needed to hook the arm to your brain. Ciao!”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice came on the phone, “sorry about that. Tony stole it out of my pocket.”

Bucky laughed, “Oh hun it’s fine. Go back to work, okay?”

“Okay, hun. Love you, I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Love you too.”  
\-----  
Three Months Later

Today Bucky was to receive his new arm. Bucky was incredibly nervous. He ran his hand over the shaved side of his head over and over again. He knew when he came out of surgery he would have a new left arm and that scared and excited him immensely.

“Hun, be careful that you don’t irritate the incision, it’s only just healed.” His mate, the beautiful Steve Rogers reminded him. The incision he referred to was on Bucky’s scalp where Tony had surgically implanted the receivers that would help his brain control his new arm. “The last thing Tony would want is you getting an infection.”

Bucky stopped running his hand over the side of his head. “Sorry, you’re right. I’m just so nervous. It’s been almost 4 years since I’ve had 2 hands and I don't think I’ll know what to do with myself.”

Steve smiled and sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed. “I’m here, my sweet mate. You won't be alone through this. Besides I’m your physical therapist, I have to make sure you’re in tip-top condition.”

Bucky laughed. “I know, love. Thank you. I know you’ll be with me.”

Steve kissed Bucky on the forehead, “I’m with you to the end of the line.”


End file.
